Nowadays, the field of electronic papers grows vigorously. For most of the electronic papers, the display is achieved by relying on the reflected light, and there is no need to provide an additional light source, with less damage to eyes, compared with the liquid crystal electronic paper. Moreover, power is provided only when the screen changes, with bi-stable characteristics and low power consumption, and most of the electronic papers have a thin thickness, are bendable and very suitable for the future development needs of handheld devices.
Electronic papers have become a hot spot studied by manufacturers. However, the type of the current electronic papers is single, and there is a need to continually research the electronic papers.